$\vec u = (-1,1)$ $\vec w = (9, 1)$ $2\vec w + 7\vec u= (~ $
Explanation: Strategy overview This question asks us to perform the following: Scalar multiplication Vector addition Solution steps $\begin{aligned} {2}\vec w + {7}\vec u &= {2}(9,1) + {7}(-1,1) \\\\\\\\ &= (18, 2) + (-7, 7) \\\\\\\\ &= (18+ (-7), 2+ 7) \\\\ &= (11, 9) \\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer $( 11, 9 )$